


Fifteen Characters Drabble/Ficlet Meme Fills

by angel



Series: Drabble/Ficlet Meme Fills [2]
Category: Chuck (TV), Dollhouse, One Tree Hill, Supernatural, Tru Calling, White Collar
Genre: Bank Robbery, Drabble Collection, Emergency room, Ficlet Collection, Hangover, Love Triangles, Road Trips, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2144643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel/pseuds/angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fills for the Fifteen Characters Meme I had on my LJ in January 2014 where I had a hidden list of fifteen characters and asked my flist to give me a scenario and numbers of the characters I would use to fill the scenario.  These run the gamut of plot, character, and setting.  Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fifteen Characters: Bryce, Neal and Peter on a Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> doctor_fangeek requested: 1, 5 and 10 on a road trip. Why, and which one drives the others crazy (or does it all end in amazing sex)?
> 
> 1 is Peter Burke, 5 is Neal Caffrey, and 10 is Bryce Larkin

"Don't touch the radio!" Bryce looked away from the road to glare at Neal, who was sitting in the passenger seat. 

The look went on for long enough that Neal squirmed and retorted, "Eyes on the road, hot shot."

Bryce raised an eyebrow and took both hands off the wheel while simultaneously pressing the gas pedal to accelerate. Neal's eyes went wide, and he grabbed for the steering wheel but Bryce smacked his hands away.

"Bryce!"

"Stop being such a pain the ass. Sit back and relax." He turned his attention back to the road and put one hand back on the steering wheel.

"Fat chance of that happening with you in the driver's seat." 

"Your turn will come soon enough."

Neal sighed and scrubbed his hands through his hair. "Any chance we can take a detour up to Chicago. I've always wanted to check out the Art Institute."

Shaking his head, Bryce reached over and squeezed Neal's shoulder. "Virginia asked to see us both. I think the least we can do is grant her dying wish."

"After everything? Our entire childhoods? You really think this is something we owe her?"

Bryce nodded and moved his hand until it cupped the back of Neal's neck. He couldn't describe why he felt the need to give their mother one last chance, but he knew Neal would follow his lead for now. That was all he could ask of his brother.

The next fifty minutes flew by with just the radio – a contemporary pop station that Bryce knew would drive Neal crazy – playing to drown out the silence. Neal was staring out the window, lost in thought, when a loud groan from the back reminded him of their other road trip partner. 

Peter had one hand pressed to his forehead and the other to his stomach when Neal looked back to where Peter was as stretched out as much as he could be across the backseat of a Dodge Charger. 

"You okay?" Neal asked, cautiously.

"I'm never drinking beer again," Peter mumbled.

"I don't think it was the beer that was the problem." Bryce grinned into the rearview mirror and winked. 

The drinking contest that Bryce and Peter had gotten into the night before had been epic, but Peter hadn't fared nearly as well as Bryce on the hangover front. Neal had half-heartedly tried to stop them, but it was interesting watching Agent Burke lose his inhibitions and throw down mano y mano with Neal's long lost (barely) older brother. 

"Neal," Peter said, in a deeply serious voice, "I really hate your brother."

Bryce burst into laughter, but Neal just sighed and patted Peter's shoulder.

"Go back to sleep, Peter. Things'll look better when we can stop and find you some pickle juice."

"Wait," Bryce glanced over at his brother and asked, "Pickle what?"

~End


	2. Fifteen Characters: Luc Johnston, Peyton Sawyer, and Peter Burke In a (Brief) Love Triangle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daria234 requested: What if 14, 3, and 6 are all in a love triangle - does it get resolved with 2 of them getting together, an ot3, or all of them staying alone?
> 
> I could only figure out how to start the love triangle and not necessarily how to keep it going, lol. The characters are Luc Johnston (Matt's character from Tru Calling), Peyton Sawyer (Hilarie Burton's character from One Tree HIll), and Peter Burke. This is a future AU that takes place in NY.

They met at a crime scene of all places. Peyton's apartment had been broken into and a Pete Doherty original painting was stolen from her office, where she was running the New York branch of Red Bedroom Records for the moment. Luc was the crime scene photographer with the NYPD, and Peter had come to claim jurisdiction for the FBI since several rock star paintings had recently been stolen across the US. 

They'd made small talk, and then ran into each other at the bar down the street after the scene was wrapped up. They'd talked and laughed and did shots until the early morning hours when Peyton invited them up to her apartment to sleep it off. 

One thing led to another… Peter had recently gotten divorced from his wife, and there was something very familiar about both Peyton and Luc that he found irresistible. Though Neal and Sara now both lived in London, he thought of them often, and Luc and Peyton reminded him very strongly of his friends.

Peyton was also recently divorced, and her husband Lucas had their daughter for the weekend. She found Peter's maturity sexy and Luc's innocence appealing, so she was pleased to take them both to bed to love and be loved.

Luc was sure he'd hit the jackpot. A woman who didn't seem to have any desire to run off on him without warning, and a man with a great body and a tongue that could do anything. He'd never been part of a threesome, but he was too drunk to care but not too drunk to enjoy himself.

When morning came, they shared coffee and parted with kisses and promises to see each other again soon. They were an unlikely trio, and none of them thought it would last long, but they could certainly have some fun together. 

~End


	3. Fifteen Characters: Neal and Peter are Stuck in a Line Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> embroiderama requested: Six and twelve are next to each other waiting in a long line.
> 
> Six and twelve were Neal Caffrey and Peter Burke

*click* *click*

"Stop it, Neal."

"Stop what?"

"That noise you're making with your tongue."

"What noise?"

"That clicking noise. Stop it."

". . ."

". . ."

*click*

"Neal!"

"What?"

"Stop it."

"Sorry, Peter, sorry."

". . ."

*pop*

"Seriously, Neal? Are you five?"

"I'm _bored_."

"Suck it up. We're almost to the front of the line."

"I hate the DMV. Why are we even here?"

"Because your driver's license needs renewed, and I don't trust you to stand here and actually get it done."

"It only takes thirty minutes, forty-five tops to make a good ID, Peter."

"You're getting a legitimate ID, Neal. Deal with it."

"Fine."

"Good."

". . ."

". . ."

*click*

"Neal!"

~End


	4. Fifteen Characters: Peter, Elizabeth, Victor and Sierra are Trapped in an Elevator Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> theatregirl7299 requested: 6, 4, 1 and 13 are stuck in an elevator during a power outage. One is pregnant, one is claustrophobic, On drank WAAAY too much sweet tea and one hears voices.... Begin.
> 
> This one was tough too, but I only had to mesh two fandoms. It almost works if you squint and tilt your head a little... a little more... to the left... yeah, there ;) It's Peter and El from WC, and Victor and Sierra from Dollhouse

Peter paced the three steps back and forth in the center of the elevator. "It can't be too much longer, right?"

"Can we go now?" Victor's voice held a strange innocence for a grown man, and he kept pushing at the elevator doors like they should be opening while bouncing from one foot to the other. "I'm very uncomfortable."

"The voices say you shouldn't have drank all that iced tea," Sierra told him. She put a hand on his arm and tried to tug him down to sit beside her. "No!" she exclaimed suddenly and swatted at something only she could see.

Elizabeth's eyes widened. "Peter, hon. Would you please sit down here with me? Your pacing is making us all a little jumpy, I think." 

Peter sank down beside her and put his arm around her shoulders. "How are you doing?"

"We," she said as she patted her rounded tummy, "are doing just fine. How are you doing?"

"I'll be fine." His foot started tapping, and she gently put a hand on his knee to try and still the nervous tic. 

"Take a deep breath," she advised.

"Breathing is good," Victor piped up from across the elevator. "Everyone breathes."

"Uh-huh, they do." Elizabeth shared a worried look with Peter. She didn't know what to make of the two young people they were sharing the elevator with. The man seemed to care for the woman, and she seemed to be in a bad way, but they were so… child-like.

"They say we should stop breathing," Sierra whispered. "I don't think we should listen to them."

Peter hopped back to his feet and reached for the emergency phone. "I'm going to call and see how much longer it's going to be."

At that moment, the elevator shuddered and the lights came back on. A few seconds later, it rose to the previously designated floor and the four passengers tumbled out, relieved to be out of that damn box.

~End


	5. Fifteen Characters: Elizabeth Burke, Peyton Sawyer, and Brooke Davis Rob a Bank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pooh_collector requested: 3, 7 and 13 get locked in a bank vault together. Do they manage to work together to get free? Do they kill each other, have sexay tiems or argue until the air runs out?
> 
> This is Brooke and Peyton from One Tree Hill, and Elizabeth from WC

"I told you this wouldn't work, Brooke!"

"That is not what you said, P. Sawyer!"

"Amateurs," Elizabeth muttered to herself as she dug through the duffle bag she'd brought with her. 

Brooke spun around and put her hands on her hips. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Elizabeth shot back. "Now get out of my way. We have to get out of here before the PD arrives, and their response time is less than five minutes."

"She's right. How can we help?" Peyton turned to Elizabeth and bent down to see what she was getting out of the bag. 

"Just stay out of the way." Elizabeth pulled out a blow torch, a friction lighter, and a small welder's mask. "And cover your eyes."

Peyton stood, put her arm around Brooke's shoulders and turned her away from the flame. 

"She said this would be a quick in and out job. We'd get our two million and be on our way."

"She can hear you, Brooke."

"Damn straight I can!"

Peyton shook her head and slapped her hand over Brooke's mouth.

It took Elizabeth less than a minute to burn through the vault door at strategic locations that Neal had taught her. The internal locks disengaged and she was able to swing the door open. "All right, girls. Let's go. We have less than two minutes to get out the side door and go our separate ways before the cops get here."

"But what about our money?" Brooke asked, looking longingly at the cash behind them.

"Go!" Elizabeth shouted, and Peyton grabbed Brooke's hand and pulled her out of the vault. 

Elizabeth lingered long enough to stuff several stacks of bills in her duffle before she too dashed out the door. She slipped out of the bank and into the seemingly vacant building next door just as the cop cars squealed to a stop outside. "I'm never working with amateurs again," she muttered to herself. "Never. Again."

~End


	6. Fifteen Characters: Sara Ellis and Dean Winchester Meet in the ER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> doctor_fangeek requested: 2 & 9 end up sharing a hospital room. How did they end up there & what happens (or how do they get along or both)?
> 
> You got Dean Winchester from Supernatural and Sara from WC this time. They make a hot couple, so it was hard to not have one jump the other in the middle of the ER. LOL

Sara looked up from the magazine that Neal had brought her when she heard movement heading her way. She was stretched out on a gurney in the ER, waiting for the x-rays of her ankle to come back. If it was broken, it was all Caffrey's fault. He'd goaded her out on the ice to do a jump, which she hadn't done since she'd stopped taking skating lessons when she was twelve.

The curtain hadn't been pulled around her, so she could see that the man next to her was gorgeous. Not as gorgeous as Neal. Okay, so he had a scruffy, mountain man sexiness going on that she didn't think Neal would ever be willing to achieve. He was also loudly protesting his treatment.

"I'm fine! I kept telling my brother that I was fine, but he didn't listen. So I need you to tell him that I'm fine so that I can get back on the road."

"Sir," a nurse said, as she put a hand on his chest to hold him on the gurney, "that's a nasty gash on your forehead. Let us take a look, see if it needs stitches, and make sure you're not concussed, okay?"

"I'm fine," the man responded.

"I know, honey," the nurse replied. "Let us make sure of that."

He huffed an annoyed sigh and made a 'let's get on with it' motion with his hand.

The nurse left, presumably to get supplies, and the orderly who'd helped her push the gurney into the area had gone too. No one had bothered to shut the curtain, and Sara was pretty bored since Neal had gotten a phone call and left her alone ten minutes ago.

"What are you in for?" she asked, smiling when the handsome stranger turned to look at her.

He gestured to the bloody bandage on his head. "My brother's overreacting."

She winced. "What happened? If you don't mind my asking."

"Bar fight," he replied, a little too quickly. "I'm Dean, by the way."

"Sara."

"It's nice to meet you, Sara. I'm sorry it's under these circumstances." He pointed to her ankle, which was propped up and being iced. "That looks painful."

"Probably. They gave me something to help." She sighed and rolled her eyes. "My boyfriend thought it would be fun to relive my pre-teen skating days."

His face fell just a little. "You have a boyfriend?"

Sara nodded. "Neal. He's around here somewhere, on a call."

"He's a lucky guy."

She actually blushed at that.

Before she could reply, her doctor stepped up to the side of her gurney and cleared his throat. "Ms. Ellis, we're going to move you down to the cast room now. Your x-rays came back, and they show a clear, non-displaced fracture. Six weeks in a short leg cast should do it."

"Uh, okay." An orderly was already moving her gurney, but Sara looked over her shoulder at Dean. "It was nice to meet you. Good luck!"

"You too!" 

~End


End file.
